Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a wiper system, and a moving body control method.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technology in which an abnormality occurring in a moving body moving along a specific path over a surface of a specific object is detected, and the abnormality is suppressed, is known.
For example, an abnormality such as “chattering” may occur, in which wipers that move to-and-fro across the surface of window glass of a vehicle vibrate so as to jump up from the window glass. Technology to suppress such chattering is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H08-290756 discloses a technology that suppress chattering by increasing the movement speed of a wiper, or increasing the pressing force of a wiper blade. As another example, JP-A No. H10-194090 discloses a technology that suppress chattering by generating a signal of the reverse-phase to chattering vibration, combining the generated signal with a drive signal for when chattering is not occurring, and driving the wiper by employing the combined drive signal.
However, in the technology described in JP-A No. 1108-290756 and JP-A No. H10-194090, chattering may not be sufficiently suppressed always, and in some cases, chattering may not be appropriately controlled.
Accordingly, technology to appropriately suppress an abnormality occurring during movement of a moving body is desired.